


(Chris Evans) Where Words Fail, Music Speaks

by MarvelSupersoldiers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, chris evans actor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSupersoldiers/pseuds/MarvelSupersoldiers
Summary: When Luciana Herst and her band, 'dysFUNctional', catch a late night flight back home to Boston, they run into Chris Evans.  The flight from LA to Boston is six hours, which leaves a lot of time for conversation.  What happens when Luci invites him to their next gig?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Late Night Flights

**Author's Note:**

> We’re just gonna pretend that Chris was 33 when Age of Ultron was released. Luciana is 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans or any other actor mentioned in this story. The members of the band and their familys are my original characters, no one else.

Long plane rides are never fun. After a while, your back starts to hurt, your legs get stiff, and if there’s turbulence you get nauseous. It’s even worse when you also have to wait around at the airport; an extra hour of unnecessarily sitting down when you could be doing something interesting. The flight from L.A. to Boston is almost six hours. The members of my band “dysfUNctional” had just finished our month long tour of the United States. Our flight back home was supposed to depart at 4:30 this afternoon, but we got delayed. At first, it wasn’t so bad. We were told that the wait would only be for a few hours. Long story short, it was now 12:00 midnight and we still had no clue what the plane status was.  
Our bassist, Paige Faruz, was squashed between our drummer, Darren Saffer, and Magnus Willthroe, our lead guitarist/backup vocalist.  
“Come on, Luci. I’m really fucking tired! Let’s just find a hotel or something. This is ridiculous.” I rolled my eyes. Paige had been complaining for hours, but there was no way I was hauling ass all the way back through the airport.  
“I told you already, if you’re willing to bring all of our equipment back to ground transportation, then be my guest.”  
She groaned, and started mumbling under her breath. Something about slamming people with cymbals. Ouch.  
Magnus, our voice of reason, came to the rescue.  
“Why don’t we ask for a refund? We can just book a ticket on another flight. Hopefully there’s one that isn’t full.”  
“YES LUCI PLEASE I’M GONNA GO CRAZY IF THEY DELAY US ANYMORE!”  
Darren, who had fallen asleep at some point, was startled awake by Paiges’ yelling.  
“What’s going on? God damn it, could you stop that? You’re literally going to break my eardrums.” His dramatic ass was ignored. But that’s nothing new.  
My sister, Aria, who is also our roadie, gave me a hopeful look.  
“I think it’s a good idea, Paige isn’t the only one going stir crazy.”  
They were teaming up on me, the bastards. I guess they had a point, though. I just wanted to go home.  
“Alright, I’ll go get our money and our luggage, since the ticket purchase is in my name, but Paige, you’re asking for the new ones.”  
“Deal!”  
Paige and Darren are the ones who deal with most unplanned social interactions. Magnus and I both get nervous around strangers. I get flustered really easily, then I start to mumble and slur my words together. I know, it’s not very ideal for the frontwoman of a band, but I think they are completely different situations. At a show, the people are there specifically to watch our band, to listen to our music. Any chatter with the people in the crowd is about the music, and my passion is super easy to talk about. An interaction with a grocery store worker is always awkward, I never know what to say. Same goes for airport receptionists. Their fake cheeriness creeps me out.  
Getting back the ticket money and our checked baggage ended up being a simple task. Turns out we weren’t the first people to do it. I asked the lady at the desk if there was another flight to Boston within the hour.  
“There’s a flight that leaves from gate 23C in forty minutes, they aren’t at full capacity yet, but you should hurry. I’m sorry about this, hon.” She gave me a sympathetic smile. I thanked her and hurried over to my group.  
“Move your asses people! We’re walking to gate 23C. We’re going home.”  
I got a couple of tired “hurrah”s, but no one was very enthusiastic. We were even less enthusiastic when we found out how far away the gate was.  
Magnus was tasked with carrying our two guitars, while Darren carried Paiges’ bass. Paige, Aria, and I were stuck hauling our suitcases and backpacks. Walking through half of the gigantic airport with overstuffed bags and heavy instruments was not a pleasant experience. I imagine that we looked like dead men walking, although I doubt that many people saw us. The place was pretty empty.  
We had 25 minutes to spare by the time we reached our destination. Paige went to the reception to ask for boarding passes while the rest of us settled into some seats in the corner. I recognized a few people from the waiting area of our previous gate, so I was pretty confident there would be space left on the plane. It wasn’t long before I spotted Paige speed walking back over.  
“I managed to get three seats in a row… right behind two extra legroom seats.”  
“I call dibs!”  
“C’mon, Darren! You got the good seat last time!”  
“Because I’m taller than you, shorty. I need the extra space.”  
Paige and Darren arguing is a common occurrence, you eventually get used to it.  
“Nuh uh! I’m paying for the tickets, I call dibs. I’m taking Aria with me.”  
This earned me a lot of complaints.  
“This rule didn’t apply when I paid for the florida trip last year!” Paige argued.  
“Too bad for you, then. Be more assertive next time.”  
Even more complaining.  
“Says you, miss ‘I’m scared of my own shadow’.”  
“Assertiveness is not an absence of nervousness!”  
They eventually let it go… with the help of a couple bribes. I promised them gummy worms, so I bought a few packages from a nearby store while Darren and Magnus went to check our instruments into luggage. Boarding was a slow process, but it was easy. Finding our seats didn’t take long, and pretty soon I was sitting comfortably next to Aria, waiting for takeoff.  
The flight wasn’t full, and there were empty spaces scattered here and there. I thought the aisle seat next to me would stay vacant, but I was proven wrong when a tall figure in a baseball cap settled into it. I couldn’t really see his face, but DAMN, those shoulders were broad as hell. I was suddenly uncomfortable, I had to spend six hours next to this guy, and he was really intimidating. Then again, I think everyone is a little intimidating, but this dude was JACKED.  
He turned a little bit towards me, and gave a friendly wave. My face felt warm, and I could feel myself preparing for further interaction. I gave him a small smile in return, although I’m pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. Thankfully, he didn’t engage in conversation.  
To distract myself from the hunk sitting next to me, I turned to Aria, who was gaping at something over my shoulder. I shot her a confused look. She fumbled for her phone, shakily typing something. My pocket started vibrating with a text notification.  
‘That. Is CHRIS EVANS.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you like it!! Feedback is very helpful <3


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci, Aria, and the band decide whether or not to engage in conversation with Mr. Chris Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I dragged this a little, I'm trying to keep you on the edge of your seat. ;)

‘That. Is CHRIS EVANS.’  
I stared at the words for longer than is probably considered normal.   
CHRIS. EVANS.  
Let me explain.   
I am a HUGE Marvel fan. Through the rough spots in my life, the MCU movies have always been there for me. When the first Captain America movie was released, I fell in love with Steve. Don’t get me wrong, I love Bucky with my entire heart, and I am Stucky for life, but Sebastian Stan didn’t get NEARLY enough screen time. My love and affection didn’t get enough time to congregate. Everyone who knows me knows about my… obsession. Yes, it’s so bad that even I have to admit this is more than just an admiration. Fuck, I sometimes even read fanfiction. I’d never admit it though.   
THE POINT IS, Chris Evans was sitting right next to me and I wasn’t sure whether I should cry or squeal excitedly.  
While I was silently losing my shit, Aria had sent me another text.  
‘Are u ok? Are ya gonna talk to him?’  
I had no idea what to do. The plane hadn’t even started moving yet and I was already feeling sick. I found myself opening up our band group chat.  
‘No matter what I’m about to say, do not freak out.’  
Paige was the first to respond:  
‘THAT’S SO OMINOUS WTF’  
Darren’s reaction wasn’t much better:  
‘If we have to hide a body I’m NOT dragging it out of this plane’  
Chris shifted in his seat. I went rigid, scared that he had read over my shoulder or something. Not that he would actually do that, I’m just paranoid.   
Getting a second look at him, I couldn’t believe that I didn't recognize his face. The baseball cap didn’t give much cover, and it was too dark to wear sunglasses. I think the facial hair might have thrown me off. My phone buzzed again, a message from Magnus this time:  
‘What’s going on, luci?’  
‘The guy sitting next to me… that’s Chris Evans.’  
Now, I may be the biggest Marvel nerd in the band, but we all fangirl together. We all love the MCU. So I shouldn’t have been so surprised when Paige kicked the back of my seat. Hard.  
“OW Paige what is your problem?!” I snuck a look at Chris to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. He was occupied with his phone, but I could tell he glanced backwards briefly. My phone was ringing like crazy, so I guess the others were freaking out as much as I was. The text convo went as follows:   
Paige: ARIA IS SHE TELLING THE TRUTH  
Aria: Yep, he’s literally RIGHT THERE  
Darren: WHY AREN’T U GUYS TALKING TO HIM  
Paige: IF U DON’T THEN I WILL  
Magnus: holy SHIT  
Aria: WOW even magnus is shook  
Magnus: Hey, I’m straight but Chris Evans may be the exception… I didn't think I’d ACTUALLY meet him tho  
Luci: U guys I dunno what to do  
Paige: JUMP his bOneS  
Luci: no! It’s super late and I'm sure he wants to be left alone   
Darren: but DUDE this is a rare opportunity!!!  
Aria: Yknow it’s possible he actually listens to ur music  
Magnus: uR RIGHT he lives in the boston area...  
Luci: I seriously doubt it   
Paige: well?? Are u gonna talk to him or sit there leaning away from him like he has a disease??

I paused at this. I didn’t want to harass him, he was probably wearing a hat for a reason, but he’s also one of my idols. And celebrity crushes. But at the same time, he still counted as a stranger. I hate talking to strangers. Sure, I would probably talk to chris about his job, and if he asked, my job, but I was certain that he didn’t feel like talking for six hours with a random fan, especially this late at night. I’d have to sit awkwardly close to him. Silently. While he was aware that I’m a fangirl.   
No way in HELL was I going through that turmoil. I explained this to the group chat.   
Paige: u can’t be serious  
Magnus: Shut up paige, I know where she’s coming from  
Darren: Idk maybe she’s overthinking this  
Aria: Even if she was, Chris has anxiety, he probably wouldn’t be comfortable in that situation  
Luci: FUCK I DIDN’T EVEN THINK OF THAT  
Paige: i guess ur right...  
Magnus: we could all probably say hi when we got OFF the plane tho…  
Darren: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
Aria: That sounds like a better idea  
Paige: GOOD cuz there was no way that I WASN’T gonna say anything  
At this point I was a bit more relaxed. The only thing I had to worry about was not staring at those fuckin’ ARMS the entire flight.   
Luci: that sounds good, thanks guys  
Aria: lol he’s so oblivious to all this  
Magnus: awe cutie  
Paige: SJWNJFT MAGNUS IS A FANGIRL  
The safety runthrough began playing on the little tv screens on the back of the seats. Chris had his attention glued to the lady in the aisle that was demonstrating the oxygen masks along with the video. I could hear my bandmates shuffling around and getting comfortable behind me. My heart stopped racing in my chest, and I had a minute to process the ten minutes of emotional rollercoasters. My thoughts were still scattered, and I was fidgeting with my fingers. Aria, who could tell that I was still on edge, fished my portable CD player from my carry - on.   
Music has always helped me calm down, and organize my thoughts. Something about having a physical CD is very… satisfying to me. I like seeing how much music I have when I look at my Wall of Wonders, a sense of pride that I don’t get from my digital Spotify collection.   
Aria went digging through my bag again, this time pulling out a CD. I took a closer look and realized it was Skid Row by Skid Row. My favorite. I shot her a grateful look, which she responded to with a wink. She squeezed my forearm, gave me the CD player, and mouthed the words, “You’re welcome.”   
The opening guitar riff of ‘Big Guns’ blasted through my headphones, and the thoughts clouding my mind melted away to be replaced by Sebastian Bach’s voice. The anxiety that comes with sitting mere inches from my celebrity crush eased away. I sat, bopping my head gently to my music while the plane took off. Once at cruising altitude, I opened up the mini tray in front of me, and took out my drawing supplies. I hesitated. It was dark, and I didn’t want to disturb anyone by turning on an overhead light. I sat there frozen, until I had an idea. I set my phone up, propped against my pencil case, and put the screen brightness on high. It cast a white glow across the space, just enough light to work.   
Satisfied with my handiwork I glanced around at the surrounding people. On my left, Aria was listening to music through the radio channel on the mini TV. She was gazing out the window at the army of city lights that seemed to float down below. Her eyes were half open, and she looked on the verge of sleep. There was no noise from the three seats behind me, so I guessed that they had dozed off. On my right, Chris was watching a movie. *Don’t get distracted.* I chastised my inner thoughts.   
Let me tell you a little secret. Our band, ‘dysFUNctional’, is far from being famous. We are signed to a small label, and go on small tours in rented vans, with rented equipment and loaned drum kits. It’s not over the top, but it’s a lot better than it used to be. We get by with what we have. That being said, we don’t have a big enough budget for someone to design album covers for us. I dabbled in art during high school and college, and I still draw as a hobby/coping mechanism. I love having options, so I’m always designing covers in my free time as inspiration for later.   
The cover I was working on right now had a bit of a darker theme. I’m really into mythology, so there was a nyad right in the center of the paper: green eyes and hair matching a scaly tail, playing a (half finished) deep blue guitar. In the water around her was going to be destroyed instruments, clouds of red, and other debris, probably a sunken tour bus in the background with our band name on it. At that point, I only had the nyad finished, and I was working on the guitar. The background was sketched out in detail, but lacking colors. Even I had to say it looked good, and I’m very critical about my own drawings.   
I was so engrossed in my work and in my music that I didn’t notice the very large frame next to me leaning forward. I was so in awe of ‘Youth Gone Wild’ that I didn’t hear the small gasp coming from those bearded lips. I was so focused on getting the fretboard done correctly that I almost didn’t feel the tap on my right arm.  
Almost.   
*Oh… FUCK.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Love ya'll <3


	3. Are You From Boston?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Luci finally interact, and it turns out better than they could've ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL dysFUNctional LYRICS AND SONG/ALBUM TITLES ARE MINE.

I hastily took off my headphones and turned towards Chris. I must’ve looked as nervous as I felt, because he said,   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“No, no! Not at all, I just… wasn’t expecting it.”  
“Well, I wanted to ask if you drew that yourself.”  
I gulped. Here was Chris freaking Evans asking me about my art, and I was too in awe of his muscles to feel proud of that.   
“Y-yeah, yeah. I did.”   
“DAMN. I’ve always wanted to be able to draw.”  
I didn’t know what to say to that. ‘Thank you’? Or ‘You don’t have to draw cool stuff when you are the definition of perfection…’?  
*Stop that, bad thoughts!*  
Chris seemed to realize I was conflicted. He added,  
“I really love it. It’s beautiful. My name’s Chris, by the way.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate it. My name is Luciana.”  
“Nice to meet you, Luciana.” He smiled at me, offering his hand. I shook it, still awestruck that this man was actually noticing me.   
“I gotta ask, what’s this masterpiece for? What’s…” He squinted. “ ‘dysFUNctional’? Why’d you spell it like that?” He looked genuinely interested.  
“That’s the name of my band. We put the ‘fun’ back in ‘dysfunctional’. It’s a play on words.”  
Chris laughed and did his famous left boob grab. *Yessss!* My inner fangirl was dying. His laugh is so infectious. I could feel the smile straining my cheeks.   
“I love it! Are you guys from Boston?”   
“What gave me away?”  
“Well, we’re on our way there right now, aren’t we?’  
I felt my face flush, and he laughed again.  
“I also thought your band name sounded familiar. I’m from Boston, too.”  
“I know.” I slapped my hand over my mouth. SHIT.   
Chris frowned slightly. He gave me a questioning look.   
“You know...?”  
I sighed and hid my face in my hands.   
“God, that sounded really creepy. I’m so sorry, I just… I- I know who you are. I love Captain America and Marvel a-and I was freaking out and I didn’t say anything because I was scared and you probably didn’t want to be bothered a-and I-”  
“Whoa, Whoa! Slow down, it’s okay.” He stopped my rambling. I peeked at Chris through my fingers, and he looked a little bit uncomfortable. He was shifting in his seat and glancing at me like I would attack him. I gasped.  
“Oh! No, no… this is what I was trying to avoid! I didn’t want to put you on edge with the knowledge that I’m a fan… it’s a long flight and that would be awkward and it-”   
“Really? You were worried about me?” He cut me off again. He looked relieved. And a little… in awe? My face flushed even darker.   
“Yeah! I would certainly be freaked out in that situation, and you’re only human. I assume getting recognized everywhere is a pain in the ass. It’s also late, and I figured you probably needed a little bit of peace. I doubt that five fangirls and boys were what you wanted to deal with at midnight.”  
He smiled.   
“Wow… thank you. That’s refreshing.”  
“I smiled back at him. “I’m glad. It took a little convincing to stop Paige from harassing you.”  
“I was gonna ask about that. She’s the girl who kicked you, right? I’m guessing the three people behind us are in your band?”  
“Yeah, the guy behind you is Darren, and the guy in the window seat is Magnus. Aria,” I gestured to my left, “Is our roadie. She’s also my sister.”  
“What kind of music do you guys play?”  
“We mostly play rock, with some pop-punk sprinkled in. I don’t like genre labels, though. All music is unique, and giving it restraints doesn’t let it reach its full potential.”  
“I never thought of it like that, but I guess you’re right.”   
The casual conversation was easing my nerves, and I was excited that one of my favorite actors was interested in my career. Chris was easy to talk to.   
We talked quietly for hours, about family, being on set, and good bands. We were only interrupted by a woman offering snacks and sodas. Chris got excited when he talked about his nieces and nephews, and told me about his siblings and growing up with them. I told him about growing up in a mixed Latino/white family, and the different music and culture that came from either side. We bonded over our shared love for Guns n’ Roses, and our passion for Disney movies. Eventually, I asked,   
“What were you doing in L.A.? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
He grinned mischievously. “Only if you tell me what you were doing there first.”  
“We were finishing up our U.S. tour. We drove from the east to west coast, stopping at all our venues, and our last one was in LA about two days ago. We rented a van, borrowed some drums and sound equipment at every stop. We brought our own stringed instruments, they’re easy for travel and they have sentimental value.”  
“That’s awesome. How long were you on tour?”  
“One month. Now, your turn.”  
He leaned in close. I nearly jumped out of my skin. “Don’t tell anyone, but since the press tour ended and the new movie was released, the cast had a little party.”  
I gasped. “You mean Age of Ultron! We watched that the other day, I loved it!”   
Chris chuckled lightly. “I’m glad. I have a little bit of time off now, before we start filming Captain America 3 in August.”   
“That must feel nice, being home after so long.”  
“Yeah, you have no idea. Things have been really hectic.”   
“I love a little bit of alone time, but if I’m out of the studio for too long I get antsy. I’m constantly writing, music is my career but it’s also my passion. Magnus and I will probably start writing new lyrics by the end of the month, and we have another gig next week.”  
Chris stared at me.   
“It sounds like YOU need a break, too.”  
I snorted. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. I’d love to spend time with my family in Connecticut. For now I’m ok with hanging around the city. I’m hoping to boost the sales on our new album with the next show, it’s gonna be at the Paradise Rock Club.”  
“Really? That’s so cool! I’ve been there a few times.”  
“This is our first time performing, and it’s a pretty well known place. We’ve been waiting for this gig since they gave us the thumbs up to play there.”  
“I’m happy for you, that sounds like a great time.” He was grinning like crazy. Everything about Chris, the way he spoke, his facial expressions, his body language… it was all so genuine. His gaze drifted to the CD player in my hands.  
“I haven’t used one of those in ages.”  
I giggled. “Well, I love them. They might be outdated, but I find them soothing, and a little bit nostalgic. I found this one at a thrift shop in New York, I bought it because it has multiple headphone jacks. Very helpful when you travel in groups.”  
“You got any good albums with you?”  
I pulled up my carry on bag. “I’ve got a pretty good selection. I was listening to Skid Row earlier, I’ve got… two Green Day albums, some Billy Joel, My Chemical Romance, AC/DC… uh, Shawn Mendes and “Battery Acid,” my own album.”  
“Do you mind if I...?” Chris unplugged his headphones from the TV control.   
I froze. Chris. FUCKING. Evans. Wanted to listen to music with me. This was unreal. I thought I had gotten over freaking out, but my heart sped up anyway.   
“Sure! Pick an album, any album.”  
“Hmmmm… would you be against listening to your own music?”  
*Fuuuuuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK!*  
“Uuuuhhmm… I guess that’s fine…”  
“It’s okay if you say no.” I could’ve SWORN he was blushing.  
“No, it really is ok. I guess I’m just nervous… I’m still a fangirl, Chris. I’ve idolized you for a long time. You inspire me.” I couldn’t look at his face. I stared at some random person over his shoulder while he processed my words.   
He grabbed the CD, and placed it into my hand.   
“I’m honored, but I’m just a normal guy, Luciana. If I’ve really influenced you so much, I want to see what that influence looks like. Or I guess in this case… sounds like. I’m curious about your music.” I focused on him again. He was grinning like a maniac. I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Oh, FINE! Just a warning… um, that the third and fourth tracks, ‘Out of the Ice ’and ‘Manipulate’, may have been loosely based off of Cap and Bucky.”  
“Oh, really?” Chris smirked. “Now I’m even more intrigued.”  
We sat there listening to ‘Battery Acid’ in comfortable silence. The album ran for about 45 minutes. My palms were clammy the whole time. I kept stealing glances at his face to gage his reaction. He bopped his head to the beat and tapped his fingers on his knee. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile every few minutes.  
‘Out of the ice and into the world  
Into the haze I’ve never felt before.  
A drastic change of life  
That always ends in a fight.’  
The lyrics blasted through our headphones. Chris leaned in again.  
“I see the Cap reference there. Beautiful lyrics.”  
I blushed. “Thank you. They also represent my transition from a guarded, liberal community to the real political world. I had a very rude awakening.”  
He chuckled, but said nothing.  
Chris was honest, if he didn’t like part of a song, he told me. If there was something he loved, he would praise me and my fellow bandmates. After listening to ‘Manipulate’ he said he wished that Sebastian Stan could hear it. The fact that he wanted another extremely talented and HOT actor to listen to my band made my heart skip. His favorite song ended up being ‘Scratches on the Wall,’ which was a love ballad that I wrote about my ex. I couldn’t tell, but I’m 90% sure he got teary eyed, and I don’t know how that made me feel.  
When the music stopped, I was surprised that the seatbelt sign came back on and the plane had started it’s descent. I realized that I spent most of the flight talking to Chris, and I hadn’t slept a wink. I was gonna pay for that later, but it was so worth it. I noticed that my bandmates had started to stir and I winced, thinking about how they would react to me talking to Chris. Which is exactly what I said I wouldn’t do. Oops.  
“Brace yourself,” I whispered to him. “You’re about to have four more crazy fans to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, school started for me so I'm probably gonna start updating on weekends instead.


	4. See You Next Friday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris meets the band, and they invite him to their show.

Chris happily agreed to meeting my bandmates.   
“I want to tell them how much I liked your guys’ music. The fangirling will go both ways.”  
I was concerned that he would be overwhelmed, but he reassured me that he was fine.   
“I’m touched that you care so much about my well being, but I’m pretty sure I’ve been through worse.”   
“Thank you, it really means a lot for all of us.”  
“You’re very welcome.” He smiled.   
Keeping everyone sane until we left the plane was an absolute NIGHTMARE. Aria was the first to wake up, and I explained the situation. She slapped me on the shoulder.  
“You spent HOURS talking to fucking CHRIS EVANS and you DIDN’T wake me up?!”  
Chris chuckled. “Yknow, ‘fucking CHRIS EVANS’ can hear you.”  
Aria glanced behind me, and her eyes widened.   
“I’m so sorry! Jesus, this is embarrassing. My name is Aria, I’m a huge fan… although, probably not as much of a fan as Luci here.” She smirked at me. I groaned.  
“You didn’t have to expose me like that, y’know.”  
“I’m your little sister, it’s my job.”  
Chris extended a hand. “Well Aria, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too, Chris.”  
They shook hands, then Chris turned to me.  
“See? Not so bad.”  
Aria laughed.   
“Oh, I see Luciana has been worrying again. I actually agree with her for once, be careful around Paige and Darren. They have no filter.”  
He glanced behind us and shifted around a little. “I’m starting to wonder if I should be concerned.”   
The Idiots Three woke up right when the plane touched down. I shot them a text as the pilot steered us towards the gate.  
Luci: good morning, make sure not to harass Chris while we’re still on the plane, wait till we leave   
Paige: AAA I’M GONNA MEET CHRIS EVANS  
Darren: I CALL FIRST SELFIE  
Magnus: Do u think he’ll sign my guitar?  
Paige: OMG IF HE DOES MAYBE HE’LL SIGN MY BASS  
Aria: Is it normal to be attracted to someone’s forearms?  
Luci: no, Ari, it’s not. And please don’t tell him about your forearm kink.  
Luci: also I have a confession to make, but don’t get mad  
Luci: I kinda maybe sorta talked to him  
Paige, oh so great with words, then proceeded to kick my chair. Again.  
Darren: oh I see, u wanted to keep him all to yourSELF  
Aria: IKR I’m literally right next to her and she didn’t bother to wake me up   
Paige: I cannot believe u actually did that wtf happened to leaving him alone???  
Luci: HEY to be fair, he talked to ME first  
Magnus: I guess that’s fair  
Paige: WHAT DO U MEAN HE TALKED TO U FIRST  
Luci: I was drawing, and he liked my design, then we just sorta talked for like four hours  
Luci: oh yeah and he listened to the new album, he liked it  
As a reaction to this, Paige, Darren, and Magnus all kicked my chair one after another.   
“OW!” I hissed. “You guys are gonna bruise my ass.” Chris, who had witnessed me getting abused, grabbed his boob and tried to hold back his laughter.  
Darren: CHRIS EVANS LIKES MY DRUM SKILLZZZZ  
Magnus: DUDE HE LIKES ALL OUR SKILLLZZZZ  
Paige: brUh I’m gOiNg intO caRDIAC ARREST  
Luci: FOCUS! As I was saying, please don’t do something embarrassing, for your sake and my own, and don’t harass him. Don’t even INTERACT with him until we have a bit more privacy  
Paige: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!  
We exited the plane in a group, while Chris pulled his baseball cap down low and stayed a few steps ahead of us. I kind of froze when Chris stood up. I forgot how tall he was, probably because I’ve only seen him on camera, and because he didn’t look as tall next to Chris Hemsworth. Chris is 6 feet tall, which isn’t HUGE, but I’m 5’ 4”. Some people would call that ‘vertically challenged’, but it’s actually pretty average. Chris also has really broad shoulders, and if he wasn’t a complete teddy bear I’d honestly be kind of terrified.   
I was still getting nervous. *He’s not Adam, it’s ok.* Aria seemed to pick up on my turmoil, because she squeezed my arm. I winked at her.  
The bright, early May sun filtered through the windows. Because of the three hour time difference from L.A., it was 10 AM, meaning the airport was busy. It also meant I didn’t sleep all night. Fuck, I was tired, but still high on adrenaline from being around one of my idols. Luckily, we didn’t have anything planned today, so I could sleep when I got home.   
We made our way to carousel 3, where our luggage was supposed to be waiting. Chris caught my eye and jerked his head towards a corner of the large space. I gave him a confused look. He mouthed the words: ‘Away from people.’ I nodded. He probably wanted the crowds to shrink a little before he retrieved his bags.   
I could practically feel the excited energy radiating from my bandmates. The expressions on their faces made them look like little kids. The closer we got to our rendezvous place, the more antsy we all became. We were a group of pyjama clad fangirls.   
Chris stopped when he reached the wall, turning to face us. He crossed his arms and gave us a warm smile.  
“Hello, I’m Chris, but based off of what Luciana told me, I think you already knew that.”   
Chris shook hands with everyone, while I introduced them one by one. They were pretty starstruck.   
“... and you’ve already met Aria, of course.”   
“Yes, I have.” Chris gave Ari a little bow and a wink. I think she spontaneously combusted.   
Thankfully, my friends didn’t do anything too embarrassing. Paige and Magnus were practically drooling, but they managed to keep themselves under control. We hung around casually for a bit, while I kept an eye on the luggage carousel. I didn’t want some bozo to try and steal my guitar.   
Chris was super nice about everything, and was as genuine as he was with me on the plane. He laughed at Darren’s jokes, could hold a normal conversation with Paige, and could geek out about football and Disney with Magnus and Aria. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve assumed that he’d known them for years. I stood off to the side, feeling a bit awkward, and not wanting to intrude on the positive energy. Chris’s gaze kept flicking over to me.   
At some point I must’ve zoned out, because I stopped keeping track of what they were talking about.  
“What do you think, Luci?” I snapped to attention when Darren addressed me.  
“I’m sorry, what was that?”   
“What do you think about Chris coming to Paradise Rock next Friday?”  
*WHOAH. Ok then… I wasn’t expecting that.* I kind of just stared at them all, blankly. I could see Chris looking at me hopefully. My mind was whirling.   
“I-I don’t want to make you feel like you have to...”  
“Nonsense! I really like your music. It’s also been ages since Scott and I went to a concert.”   
My cheeks were on fire. I couldn’t believe it. Aria took my loss of words as an opportunity to cut in.   
“I’ll reserve you two tickets, just give your name to whomever is letting you in. They go on at 7 PM. Get there early, so you don’t have to wrestle your way to the front.”  
Paige, Darren and Magnus were practically squealing, and I was smiling so hard I thought my face was going to fall off. Without thinking, I almost tackled Chris in a hug, and whispered ‘thank you’ over and over.   
I don’t think he understood how much this meant to us until that point. Sure, him being there would probably boost our publicity by a LOT, but also he was someone we all looked up to. One of our idols would be watching us do what we loved.   
He returned the hug, and let me tell you, Chris is a GREAT hugger. When I let go, I could tell he was blushing, even through the beard. We held each other's gaze for a while, before Paige ruined the moment.   
“Hey, the carousel is pretty empty, we should probably grab our stuff.”  
I laughed. “Yeah, we probably should.”  
Magnus half - sprinted to his guitar. He snatched it up and sped right back over to Chris with a huge grin on his face.  
“Can you sign my guitar please?!”  
Chris, for the third time since I met him, grabbed his left boob. It was very cute.  
“Sure, hand me a sharpie or something.”  
This led to Chris signing all of our instruments (Darren got his drumstick bag signed, Ari asked him to sign her Captain America popsocket), and we asked a passerby to take a group picture.  
“Is it okay if I put this on the band’s social media?”  
“Yeah, yeah totally.”  
After we retrieved the rest of our bags, we talked as we made our way to parking. We parted ways with Chris at the exit for public transport.  
“This is where I must leave you.” He said. My bandmates and Aria each took turns giving him a hug. He stepped in front of me last. He steered my away from the group slightly.   
“I’ll see you next Friday?”   
“Yes, I’ll make sure to find you.” I paused.  
“I just want to thank you again. I hope you understand how much this means to me. To us.”   
His gaze softened. “I’m gonna tell you a little secret.” He leaned closer. “I actually enjoyed talking to you today. I don’t usually spend so much time with fans, but there’s something genuine about you. And your friends. You’re great people.” I was flustered.  
“Wow, Chris… I think the same about you. You’re such a genuine sweetheart. People often say ‘never meet your idols,’ but you really are super nice.” It was his turn to act all shy. I was getting good at causing that reaction. He opened his arms for a hug.  
I know I said it earlier, but Chris gives great hugs. His arms are really thick, so you feel really safe. You’re just surrounded by Chris. And his cologne is somehow soothing.   
After a lingering moment, he pulled away. He looked sort of conflicted.   
“Can I… C-can I ask you for your number?”   
I stared at him, incomprehensibly. He panicked at my lack of response.  
“I mean, you don’t have to but I thought it would be helpful y’know if I couldn’t find you or if-”  
“Chris! Chris, it’s okay. Of course you can have my number, I just wasn't expecting it. It would make sense, if there’s any issue with your tickets you can text me, and I can vouch for you.”   
His facial expression changed from nervous to relieved.I felt bad for scaring him, I had forgotten he has social anxiety. We traded phones, and I made a contact for ‘Luciana Herst.’ I saw that he put himself as ‘Captain Chris.’ I giggled.   
“Just so you know, if that ends up on the internet, I’ll know exactly who put it there.”  
I gasped. “Oh, no! I would never!”   
Chris laughed. “I know, I know. I trust you. I’m just messing around.”  
*Chris Evans trusts me.* I grinned.   
We turned back to the rest of the group, who had been watching the whole exchange.   
“I’ll see you all next Friday!” Chris waved at us all and gave me one last wink. We watched him as he disappeared down the hallway. He left, he was gone.  
We were all in silent shock as we made our way to my SUV. Darren was staring at the hand that Chris had shaken. Paige and Magnus had dreamy looks on their faces, and I’m pretty sure I looked the same way. Ari looked deep in thought, and so was I.   
Chris Evans. Had my number. I had CHRS EVANS’S number. Holy shit.   
I told myself not to look into it too hard, he had a perfectly good reason for asking. I still squealed internally. A really famous, hot and sweet guy had asked me for my number. *Restrain yourself, Luci.* I made myself a promise, that I would not text him unless he texted me first. Chris is a famous actor who is really busy and I didn’t want to disturb or annoy him.  
I pushed my thoughts aside when we reached my car. I finally realized how exhausted I was. Aria said the first words since we parted ways with Chris.  
“Do you want me to drive?”   
I gave her a tired nod.   
We loaded up the trunk, and piled into the seats.   
Then all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA I know my updates are inconsistent i'm sorry but this was over 2,000 words so... I guess that makes up for it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction! It might take me a while to update, I'm in school and have work to do. I hope you like it, give me some feedback!


End file.
